Wrong Pills
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tsuna needs a new batch of deathperation pills but gets something else instead. Top Tsuna Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Nude Dom/Sub Drug

Pairing: Tsuna/Gokudera Tsuna/Harem

anti uke project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Wrong Pills Reborn

Tsuna needs a new batch of deathperation pills but gets something else instead. Top Tsuna Drug Harem

Chap 1 New pills

Tsuna was waiting for a new batch of deathperation pills. Thanks to all of Reborn's training he had ran out. Reborn said his body training could wait till the new pills arrived. So he left Gokudera with Tsuna for educational training.

Gokudera was so happy he got to work with Tsuna. Tsuna had gotten better with his grades, but he still needed help, and spending so much time with Gokudera has allowed him to understand even when he goes into study mode.

"Ok Tenth solve this problem: 21x + 14x – x = 102 solve for x." Gokudera said and Tsuna's eyes began to spin.

"Hmm…umm…hmm…uhhhhh." Tsuna tried to figure out the answer.

Gokudera went into a wild insane way of solving the problem. "Remove the x's from the equation…(mathematical jargen that lasted for ten minutes) and there you have it x = 3" Ok sometimes Tsuna could follow what Gokudera was saying.

Before they went on to the next problem a knock came to the door. "Be right back Gokudera-kun, that may be the delivery."

Gokudera slumped as Tsuna left to deal with the delivery. 'Juudaime, if you go back to body training I won't see you for a long time again.'

Tsuna came back with a box. "There here." Tsuna said and he opened the box and pulled out a bottle of pills. They were different, the pills were a purple color where his normal pills were green or blue. "Wait these aren't my pills."

"Maybe you should try one, they could be a new model, Reborn wouldn't accept sending them back unless they were tested." Gokudera said.

"You're right." Tsuna said imagining the beating Reborn would give him for sending the pills back just because they were a different color. It made his body hurt just thinking about it.

Tsuna took the pill out of the container and popped it into his mouth. There was no flame on the forehead his eyes flashed a different color but quickly reverted back to normal. Gokudera couldn't see any of the normal changes that came with the deathperation pills.

"Is it a dud?" Gokudera asked looking his boss over.

"Umm I don't feel much of a difference." Tsuna looked at Gokudera, and suddenly felt a burst of heat race through his body. His cock began to stir in his pants, his ten inch long cock pressed against the tight confines of his pants.

Gokudera gulped seeing the bulge in his boss's pants, and the lustful dominant look Tsuna had in his eyes had his blood rushing south. Gokudera blushed realizing he was getting hard he tried to cover himself but Tsuna already saw. He pushed forward and grabbed Gokudera by the back of the head and he brought their lips together. Gokudera gasped and Tuna used that to thrust his tongue into his storm guardian's mouth.

As Tsuna's tongue plundered his mouth, Gokudera was swearing he had somehow died and gone to heaven. 'He's kissing me the Tenth is kissing me!' Gokudera kissed back with equal passion. 'If I'm dreaming I don't wanna wake up!'

Tsuna broke the kiss with a smirk. "Get on your knees Hayato." The firm command and use of his name made Gokudera obey without a second thought and he found himself face to face with Tsuna's bulge. Tsuna undid the front of his pants and his massive 10 inch cock whipped out and slapped Gokudera's cheek.

Gokudera moaned as Tsuna gripped his silver hair and rubbed his cock against his face, the smell of his boss's musk made his cock ache. "You want my cock Gokudera?" Tsuna asked and Gokudera nodded quickly and rubbed his cheek against the thick manhood. "Take your cock out Gokudera." Tsuna ordered, and Gokudera undid his pants and his 8 inch cock sprang free. "You got a nice cock Gokudera." Tsuna said and rubbed Gokudera's manhood with his foot.

"Ahh Tenth." Gokudera moaned, and Tsuna slapped him with his cock.

"Come here Gokudera suck your boss's cock." He aimed the tip at Gokudera's lips.

Gokudera opened his mouth and took Tsuna's cock into his mouth. Gokudera shed tears of joy as the taste of Tsuna's manhood was the best thing he had ever tasted. He started sucking while working the underside with his tongue. Tsuna moaned his approval and rubbed Gokudera's cock with his foot. Gokudera moaned around Tsuna's cock sending the most pleasurable vibrations through his rod.

"Take me down to the root Hayato I want your nose buried in my pubes." Tuna commanded and Gokudera moaned again. He relaxed his throat and began taking Tsuna's massive cock down to the root his nose buried in Tsuna's nest of pubes. Gokudera realized he may have to thank his sister for something all the years of poison cooking has killed his gag reflex, and he would have never gotten to hear the moan of pleasure coming from his boss's lips. "You're a great cock sucker Hayato, and judging how wet you are you are loving it to."

Gokudera bobbed his head as a way of nodding. "I'm gonna cum Hayato, and I want you to suck down every last drop do you understand." Gokudera bobbed faster sucking as hard as he could. "Good boy." Tsuna said and he started thrusting his cock into Gokudera's mouth his balls slapping against the boy's chin. Tsuna came hard spraying thick creamy cum down the boy's throat.

The storm guardian pulled back to the tip, and lapped at Tsuna's pulsing head as each spurt of cum fired into his mouth. He drank down Tsuna's cum every last drop all the time thinking he couldn't fail the Tenth. When he finished Gokudera found his own release his cum splashing onto Tsuna's feet.

Tsuna pulled away from Gokudera and sat on his bed. "Look what you did Gokudera you made a mess all over my feet." Tsuna said and his eyes still burning with lust turned to Gokudera. "Clean them." Gokudera crawled over quickly and began licking his boss's foot, his tongue worshipping every inch as he lapped up his own cum.

"Good boy Hayato. When you're done I'm going to take you completely." Tsuna said and Gokudera looked up and saw that Tsuna was still hard.

'Oh my god! These are the best pills ever!' Gokudera thought.

Inside the box there was a note written in Italian that the boys missed. "Inner Lust Pill, it uses deathperation flames but keeps them inside the human body it courses threw them amplifying the person's lust ten fold. The more the person likes someone the more intense their lust becomes." (Was the Translation)

To be continued

Ok guys I've been getting a lot of update comments i appreciate you guys wanting fast updates but fics may be taking a hit soon and I may be limited to the number of fics I'm able to work on, so please leave feedback and remember im trying my best to work on as many fics as possible, thanks so much to those who give me detailed feedback on many of my fics

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.


End file.
